1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to swirlers for inducing swirl on flowing fluids, and more particularly to swirlers for air or other fluids such as used in atomizers, fuel injectors for gas turbine engines, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for swirling fluids such as air. Swirlers in air and fuel flow passages can be used in fuel injection, for example, where the swirl induced on the fuel and air atomizes the fuel for combustion. Air swirlers for gas turbine engines are required to be designed for efficiency, and for manufacturability. The designs must also be tolerant of a high degree of thermally induced stresses.
Conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved swirlers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.